


Warming each other up

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Drabble, Ecto-Vagina, How do I tag?, M/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, blue is a caring boyfriend, i will never know, red isnt used to certain...body part..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: “So, that means…” Red turned Blue around, giving Blue a chaste kiss. “ I know where all the blind spots are,”“How about we help each other warm up?”Blue and Red end up pressed against a tree, but it doesn't go as planned.





	Warming each other up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/gifts).



> Not exactly what was asked for. But i delivered??

Blue buried his head into his scarf. Cringing mentally as his stuffy breath came back at him. The cold wind tickling him the rest of his face that was free. Hard to chose which part he preferred.

 

“freezing?” An arm fell around Blue’s shoulders. Blue looked up at his boyfriend whose eyelights watched their surroundings with unease. Blue flashed him a glee-filled grin. Hand going up to entangle with Red’s.

 

“Yeah, but we will be reaching Snowdin soon,” Blue bumped his hip against Red.

 

Red had a look of mirth in his eyelights. An evil smirk becoming friendly with his skull as he stared ahead of them. “How close is soon to you?”  
  
“thirty minutes at the minimum. forty-five at the most,” Blue hummed out. Eyes brightly shining, almost as blinding as the snow twinkling in the false light around them.

 

“Good,” Before Blue could question what Red was implying, Red’s hand slinked down and grabbed a handful of Blue’s ass. Blue yelped in shock. Hand coming up and slapping at Red’s chest.

 

His eyesockets narrowed in annoyance. “Pervert,” Blue growled, rolling his eyes. “We are still in hearing distance to the dogs’ station. Not to mention all of Undyne’s ‘hidden’ cameras,” Blue folded his hands in front of him.

 

Red snickered, watching the pout on his adorableness mate’s face dance across his skull. “I know were my Alphy’s places hers,” Red informed. He stopped walking, grabbing Blue by his waist and pulling him close. Nuzzling the back of his boyfriend's neck, licking at the mark that bonds them together.

 

Blue’s breath hitched, his face flooding with cyan haze. Unconsciously, he moved his skull to the side, giving Red more room to tease at his much larger mate. He wouldn’t admit this was turning him on. Teasing touches always messed with him in more ways than one. “S-So,”

 

Red chuckle against his neck. feeling the smaller hands grabbing his arms, ready to push Red away at any chance he got. “So, that means…” Red turned Blue around, giving Blue a chaste kiss. “ I know where all the blind spots are,”

 

“How about we help each other warm up?”

 

~

 

Blue found himself being hosted against a nearby. Nose wrinkling as his bones pressed into the tree bark behind him. Warmth flooded his front as Red pressed into him. Blue opened his left eyesocket, Red buried his head into his neck.

 

“If,” Blue swore under his breath. His hands clenching around Red’s shoulders. “If we are going to do this,”  Blue let his hand fall down Red’s waist, hand curving and grabbing his mate’s butt. Blue squeezed his hand, feeling the shudder from Red. “I’m not letting you top,”

 

Blue tightened his grip on Red and swirled them around. Making sure not to harm Red as he pressed the taller against the tree.

 

Red snickered, licking at Blue’s sweet spot on his neck. Feeling the shiver run up Blue’s spine. “fine by me,” Red pulled back, leaning into the tree to look Blue in the eyes. Those big sapphire eyes...

 

Red pressed up from the tree, kissing Blue. Blue kissed back, pressing his body flushed against Red’s. His hands going down and grabbing Red’s thighs, pushing them apart. Red’s ecto flesh was already formed.

 

Blue ran his fingers across his thighs. Instead of a hard budge that Red would normally support, there was a puffy mound. Blue felt confusion hit him like a brick to the head. He pulled back from their kiss.

 

“Wait,” Blue pulled back from his spot. Eyelights were blown wide, shock and lust mingling inside. Blue inched the tip of his fingers into the waistband, feeling nothing but soft and warm ecto-flesh. "Did you actually form a vagina?!” In all their times, Red was never one to form female parts when he did bottom.

 

Red, always the joker, waved his hand. “You’re trying public sex, I might as well try vaginal sex,” Blue gave his boyfriend a blank stare as Red gave him a shit-eating grin. “Look at us, trying new things every day. We’re growing as indivi-ah!”

 

Blue slipped his hand further into Red's pants and found Red’s clit, squeezing the bud between his two fingers. He felt Red’s legs around him spasm and tighten. “You really talk too much, Red,” A pretty cherry blush had spread across Red’s cheeks.

 

Blue held back his own smirk, keeping his blank stare as brushed his fingers against the clit. Watching as Red’s eyelights flickered. “Asshole,” Red muttered under his breath. Blue sighed, looking to the side, using the front of two of his fingers, he pressed them into Red’s clit.

 

He spread his fingers, catching the bud in between his fingers. “Rude,”  Red shuddered, but kept his glare. Blue kept a smile on his face as he rolled the button between his fingers. Blue leaned into his boyfriend, burying his head in between his neck and shoulder. He sucked and nibbled at his collarbone. The entire time, Blue was pinching and rolling his fingers into Red’s clit, maybe a little too much.

 

Red didn’t expect a vagina to feel like this. Blue wasn’t holding back and it was only the beginning. Causing his body to feel like he was being electrocuted. It was too much too soon. Red huffed, biting Blue shirt as he tried to get a hold of himself. It felt...this felt...

 

Why was this so sensitive?

 

Blue kept a harsh pressure against Red’s clit, showing the other no mercy. Two fingers rubbing and pushing against the sensitive button while the rest of his hand rubbed against Red’s vulva. The tip of his middle finger poking at the opening.

 

Red clenched his eyesockets shut. Fuck, this was..shit… shit… Wasn’t this supposed to be pleasurable? Red could feel pleasure but it was… fuck, how could he describe it?! It was good but Red wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Another squeeze of Blue’s fingers got a gasp from Red.

 

~~_W-wrong!_ ~~

 

Blue was getting lost in the noises Red was making. No matter how lost he got, he couldn’t help but notice how tense Red was getting, his face scrunching up. Almost looking like he was in pain rather than bliss.

 

Blue pulled his hand away slowly, letting it rest on the top of Red’s mound. “Red, love, are you okay?” Red opened his eyesockets, letting Blue’s shirt to fall from his mouth.   
  
“Sens-” Red winced. “It’s so fucking sensitive,” Red breathed out once he was about to calm. “How can you handle it?” Blue wanted to kick himself, he didn’t take in the possibility that Red would be more sensitive than he was with a penis.

 

Blue leaned forward and showered Red with butterfly kisses. “I’m sorry, I should have waited and seen,” Blue apologized. Red’s face flushed cherry, raising his hand up and pushing at Blue’s face half-heartedly.

 

“It’s fine! I’m fine!” Red exclaimed, burying his head into Blue’s shirt, trying to hide from his boyfriend. “It’s not like you was hurting me!”

 

Blue frowned, “Even if I didn’t, I made you uncomfortable and didn’t take your comfort in regard!” Blue insisted. Blue remembered switching their positions, how rough he was. “Your back! How is your back!?” Blue all but backed away from Red, hands going and running across Red’s shoulder blades.

 

“Aches, but I like a little pain,” Red attempted a wink as he rolled his shoulders. “Blue, I’m fine…” Red wrapped his hands around Blue. Holding him close as Blue’s hands ran across him in worry. “You noticed, you asked,”

 

Blue sighed, forever kicking himself mentally. He should have known though that Red would react differently with different genitals. Blu-

 

“Stop overthinking it, Blue,” Red said, “Just… Let’s try to take it gentler with, with _this_ ,” Red never thought the word gentle would be coming from him. Kind of ironic considering he was a masochist. It still felt the overwhelming tingle at his clit. “Though, we do need a safe word, ” Faded but still sending shivers across Red’s spine. It felt more pleasant now than before.

 

Maybe they could still make this part work?

 

Blue nodded his head. “How about we go home?” Blue asked, letting his eyelights wonder around them. They were still out in broad daylight. “We can warm up better there,” Blue said, kissing Red’s cheek. “We can take our time,”

 

Red swung his arms around his much shorter mate, pulling him close. Red let his legs wrap around Blue. Blue wobbled a bit from the sudden weight, but let his arms scoop up Red. Letting his palms grab a handful of Red’s ass. “Sounds like a plan, Babe,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blue is far more used to forming both, so he didn't think of the difference for Red. 
> 
> In this, Red has more nerve endings with his female bits than with his male. So the sudden change as the mot exactly gentle touches was too much for the Red skeleton. 
> 
> -
> 
> I don't know how this turned out. I just wanted a caring boyfriend Blue that notices his boyfriend's distress. 
> 
> Verse! I hope you liked it! Have a nice day...or night. XD


End file.
